O nome do amor
by Tink Bells
Summary: Tenten é uma adolescente feliz até que o primo de sua melhor amiga volta. Eles nunca se deram muito bem ... será que isso pode mudar ?
1. Aulas outra vez

Oii gentee !! Essa é minha primeira fic aqui no fanfiction por isso não me matem n.n

Eu juro que vou tentar fazer o melhor possível ok ;D

LEGENDA :

- bla bla bla – Fala do personagem

" bla bla bla" – pensamento do personagem

- BLA BLA BLA – alguém gritando

**Capítulo 1 - Aulas outra vez**

Ninguém merece. É dia de voltar às aulas. Maldito despertador, tinha que ser tão barulhento ? Caramba eu vou me atrasar, mas não tô com a menor vontade de me levantar. Virei a cara e olhei a menina com cara de sono que me encarava do espelho com os cabelos castanhos parecendo que tinham secado de cabeça para baixo. Eu teria que lavar antes de sair, e isso gastaria ainda mais o meu curto tempo, mesmo sabendo disso eu não estava nem um pouco afim de levantar. Falando nisso, meu nome é ...

- Tenten, levanta dessa cama ! – essa é a minha mãe, dona Kari.

- Já vou ! – gritei do meu quarto, me levantando da cama.

Depois de um banho um pouco lerdo e de um café da manhã bem corrido eu finalmente peguei o ônibus e sentei em meu lugar de costume ao lado da minha melhor amiga, Hinata. Ela me olhou com aqueles olhos estranhamente perolados e um sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia Tenten-chan !

- Bom dia Hinata-chan, por quê tão feliz ? Esqueceu que hoje é o dia de volta às aulas ?

- Eu sei Tenten, mas hoje eu vou poder ver o Naruto-kun de novo – sussurrou ela com os olhos brilhando de esperança – esse ano pode mudar tudo !

Hinata é apaixonada por Naruto desde que ele entrou no colégio na segunda série, estamos no primeiro ano e ela continua completamente apaixonada pelo loiro barulhento com QI 15.

- Talvez esse ano as coisas melhorem pra você. Sabia que meu primo vai voltar ? – ela continuou, feliz

Soltei um gemido baixo, a última pessoa que eu queria ver de novo era Hyuuga Neji. Ele era lindo com seus longos cabelos castanhos, olhos perolados, gostoso, divino e chato, metido, frio, irritante, teimoso !! Eu odiava Hyuuga Neji.

- Tenten, você age como criança. – brigou Hinata – O que o Neji-nii-san te fez ?

- Nasceu.

- Tenten ! Ele é meu primo !

- Poisé, algumas coisas não se pode mudar, infelizmente.

- Se implica tanto com ele deve ser porque ...

- Por que o quê ?

Ela deu um sorriso de canto e falou

- Deve ser porque lá no fundo você gosta dele. De verdade.

- Você tá maluca mulher.

- Admita, você gosta do Neji-nii-san. – ela falou enquanto desciamos do ônibus e entrávamos no colégio

- Claro que não Hinata – eu falei, sentindo o sangue se acumular no meu rosto.

- Você está corando. Admita pelo menos pra sua melhor amiga.

Quando eu ia falar que não Naruto se aproximou de nós com seu sorriso sempre presente e gritou:

- Oi meninas ! Como passaram as férias ?

- O-oi N-Naruto-kun – gaguejou Hinata

- Ficamos bem, obrigada, e você ?

- A França é terrivelmente chata. Só museus enormes do tipo que você precisa de três dias para conhecê-lo todo, torres esquisitas e gente que fede.

- Tente a Inglaterra da próxima vez. Eu fui lá ano passado, é muito legal.

- Bom eu ... fui visitar a cidade onde minha vó mora. É no interior da china, perto de Shangai. Eu tinha que acordar cedo todo dia para levar as ovelhas para pastar, pegar os ovos das galinhas, alimentar o cachorro e ajudar a vovó a fazer o café da manhã.

- Emocionante – falaram os dois com os olhos brilhando.

Ok, _isso _era estranho.

- Não tinha nenhum museu chato ? – perguntou Naruto praticamente babando

- Não.

- Tinha um ar puro e selvagem ? – perguntou Hinata com os olhos brilhantes de expectativa

- Se você considera cheiro de grama cortada, carneiro, cavalo e riacho ...

- Que perfeito !! – gritou ela dando pulinhos.

- Am, Hinata, Naruto ... – eu parei no meio da frase ao ver quem se aproximava de nós. Que ótimo, agora minha vida tava completa.

- Olá Naruto, Hinata, e ... cara de panda, é você ?

- Neji-nii-san ! – exclamou Hinata abraçando-o

- Também é um prazer revê-lo cubo de gelo.

- Ai vocês dois já vão começar a trocar _gentilezas_ ? – reclamou Naruto revirando os olhos

Antes que eu pudesse acusar Neji ou ele a mim o sinal da entrada tocou e fomos mandados todos para nossas salas, para a minha sorte, Neji é adintado e já está no segundo ano, por isso não corremos o risco de ficar na mesma sala.

**Fim do cap 1**

**Espero que tenham gostado :D**

**Se gostaram, não gostaram, amaram ou odiaram por favor deixem reviews !!**

**Bjoo ;***


	2. Me aguentar ou se matar

**Oii gente !! Valeu pelas reviews, bom saber que vocês estão gostando !**

**Então lá vai o capítulo 2 !!**

**Capítulo 2 – Me aguentar ou se matar**

Chegamos na sala de aula e fomos recebidos por uma professora de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, usando uma blusa e saia pretas. Era a professora Kurenai, tinha ficado viúva no ano passado e parecia sentir muita falta do marido. Na verdade todos nós sentíamos saudades do professor Azuma, ele tinha morrido de câncer no pulmão.

- Olá, aos que não me conhecem eu sou a professora Kurenai, serei sua professora de Literatura este ano. Espero ver nesta sala muitos alunos aplicados, com certeza haverá muitos alunos talentosos. Bem, vamos começar a aula, abram seus livros na página 15 por favor.

Depois tivemos aula de Geografia e História antes do intervalo do lanche. Assim que bateu o sinal para o intervalo eu ouvi a loira que senta na minha frente falar :

- Sabia que o lindo Hyuuga Neji está de volta ?

Não sei por que mas aquilo me incomodou. Mas eu nem gostava de Neji, ainda mais estar apaixonada por ele! O que estava acontecendo ? Eu estou sentindo ciúmes do _Neji _?

- Tenten, acorda ! – chamou Hinata balançando a mão na frente do meus olhos

- An ? Ah, é, recreio, vamos ! – falei, tendo plena consciência que aquilo estava estranho.

Por que meu coração acelerou quando eu vi Neji ? Por que eu perdi as palavras com a sua beleza magnífica ?

- Tenten, você atrasou minha prima. Espero que dê tempo de ela comer.

- Não enche o saco Neji, vai fazer chapinha nesse seu cabelo enorme.

- Meu cabelo é naturalmente liso, coisa que o seu nunca será .

- Meu cabelo ondulado tem mais personalidade.

- Cale a boca garota.

- Cala você Hyuuga.

- Ok gente, eu sei que vocês se adoram MUITO mas deixem a gente comer em paz sem esses elogios. – reclamou Ino

- Diga isso ao rei da chapinha. – resmunguei

Gaara nos olhou de forma assassina e disse :

- Se os dois continuarem com essa guerra eu mato vocês dois.

- Não teste minha paciência, ruivo. Eu guerreio com quem eu bem entender, não me diga o que fazer.

Gaara fez um barulho que parecia de uma cobra mas Ino segurou a mão dele e sussurrou :

- Calma Gaara-kun.

Então ele se virou para ela e respirou fundo. Temari estava paralisada com o sanduíche a meio caminho da boca e eu sabia o que ela estava pensando. Ninguém conseguia acalmar o ruivo quando ele se estressava e quase ninguém tinha percebido Ino segurando a mão de Gaara, eu e Temari trocamos sorrissos maliciosos, eu virei a cabeça para Hinata e ela assentiu com a cabeça. A mensagem era clara : _Vamos pegar Ino depois da aula._ Aquela garota nos devia algumas explicações.

De repente algum celular começou a tocar o funk sabãozinho. Neji colocou a mão no bolso e atendeu:

- Oi querida, eu estou aqui no colégio. Sim, é claro. Pode deixar que eu desço a porrada nele. Você está bem ? Tchau, princesinha. – e desligou

Eu senti o ciúme queimando dentro de mim de novo. Quem era aquela que Neji chamava de querida ? Ele olhou para mim com uma expressão de diversão. Então, em meio segundo Hinata, que estava sentada do lado dele puxou o celular do bolso dele e o jogou para Temari que abriu e passou para Gaara.

- Quem é Citka ?

- É a irmã mais nova dele. – falou Hinata

Gaara sorriu e jogou o celular de volta para Neji. Eu olhei para ele com um sorriso de vitória

- Boa tentativa. – sorriu Naruto levando um tapa na nuca – Itai !

- Pra aprender a ficar quieto – falou Neji, azedo

- Não bata no Naruto-kun, Neji-nii-san ! – brigou Hinata

- Arigatou Hinata-chan. – falou ele dando um beijo no rosto dela deixando-a supervermelha

- Faça isso de novo e será um homem morto. – falou Neji com uma expressão sombria

- Estressadinho, hein ? – provoquei

- Quieta, garota. Não pedi sua opinião.

- Ui, magoei.

- Você está me irritando.

- Que pena. Você tem duas opções Neji : me aguentar ou se matar.

- Você esqueceu a terceira.

- Que seria ...

-_ Te_ matar.

- Então é guerra Hyuuga ?

- Guerra – disse ele me estendendo a mão.

Eu apertei a mão dele e fomos cada um pra sua sala. Ele tinha mexido com a garota errada.

- Vai dar merda – previu Naruto

**Ok gentee !**

**Esse foi o segundo cap.**

**Neji e Tenten declararam guerra e Naruto está certo (novidade) isso vai dar muita merda !**

**Continuem acompanhando para ver !!**

**Bjoo ;***

**/Campanha Reviews Please/**


End file.
